News and Events
February 1st, 2012 'February Calender launched' Today sees the launch of the continuing monthly launches. The clear bonus for this month is the Kano Kiteshield along with a huge hoard of coins and enough XP for an entire level. 'New Gifts For February' ]There have been four new releases this month. Most significant amongst them being the Valkyrie Feather which at 40 attack and 40 defence becomes the most powerful weapon available as a gift surpassing the Spellbook. Do not expect this from everyone though as this gift is only unlocked at level 750. . January 29th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 23rd to 29th' After last week's lapse the Hyenas are back on top. NUMBER ONE hold on to the number two spot for a second week. The winning time was around 40 minutes after reset. January 26th, 2012 'Hasta La Vista Hi5' Well not entirely. It was announced on December 14th that the struggling social gaming site Hi5 had been acquired by Social networking site Tagged. This is of concern to Viking Clan players because a significant number of people play Viking Clan via the Hi5 site. Although Tagged are keeping the site open it will remain Hi5 in name only. KANO/APPS, the developers of Viking Clan, along with the Hi5 players learned today that this revamp of Hi5 includes developing all games in-house and have given a deadline of the end of February for all 3rd party games and apps. to leave the site. The KANO/APPS response is understandably quite vague at the moment having just had the news themselves, but they are hoping that they will be provided with software tools to migrate some of their Hi5 players to Facebook. They stated that they will evaluate the situation and give the affected players an updated report within the week. Meanwhile Hi5 players face the prospect that, even if they can be migrated safely, they will lose clan who choose not to move to the increasingly autocratic, erratic Facebook. January 22nd, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 16th to 22nd' We finally have a new name at the top of the league table, congratulations to HELS Defenders Of Helheim. They are no strangers to the top spot as this is the 3rd time they have finished first. NUMBER ONE had to be content with No. 2 in this weeks 3-way race for the top position. January 15th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 9th to 15th' Hyenas get the win yet again. The winning time was something like 1 hour 45 minutes. In a repeat of last week's result they were followed by AweSomeTastic in second. January 12th, 2012 'The War Over War Rages On' Due to abuses of the system and confusion over opting in, the developers have made a couple of basic updates to the new feature. Guilds can now opt in and out at will instead of waiting out the previous 2 days cooling off period As an adjustment for no cooling off period. Normal bounty rates apply rather than the previous situation where just basic bounty costs were applied regardless of the number of bounties placed. 'Clan Add Update' Overshadowed by the start of guild wars the developers have updated the Invite submenu under Chieftains. Clicking on Chieftains used to take you directly to a list of friends who are not in your clan. It now takes you to a page with two buttons marked Invite Friends and Invite Friends Playing. Choose the second option to find those who play Viking Clan but are not part of your clan yet. This new system is a temporary setup provided by Facebook as the old version was proving to be increasingly troublesome. On some browsers it was taking upwards of 20 minutes before an invite could be sent successfully. The developers hope to replace this with their own version some time within the next fortnight. January 11th, 2012 'War' Guild wars have now started and as expected chaos reigns. The general level of attacks has gone up and not just for war participants. Kano/Apps is still asking for feedback. January 9th, 2012 'Rumours of War' Not a rumour any more. The developers have finally announced the much anticipated feature, Guild Wars. It is set to launch on 11th January. So guilds have very little time as to whether they would like to opt in or not 'Re-enter the Dragon' Today sees the return of Nidhogg the Dragon now at Level 12 so there are currently 2 world bosses on the go January 8th, 2012 'Season Winners for 2nd - 8th January' Hyenas take the season trophy closely followed by AweSomeTastic, yet again. January 7th, 2012 'To Serve Them All My Days' More problems for Viking Clan. It seems that they had several cache servers die today. This has caused problems with various things such as: Game History Feed; Rivals List and Gifting as well as others. They say that the failed servers have now been replaced but they are still having problems. For instance Guild Feeds are still disappearing as soon as they are entered. Funnily enough the last major server outage was exactly a month ago. Does anyone else see a pattern? January 4th, 2012 'Best Gift Ever' Four new gifts have been released. Most notable amongst them is the Spellbook 38/38 This now outclasses the diamond as the most powerful gift weapon in the game. . January 2nd, 2012 'Calender Month ]' Today sees the start of the January Calender. The completion item for the January calendar seems to be slightly higher than that for the (Christmas) Holiday calendar if it is a weapon and considerably higher if it turns out to be a warrior. With no special holiday to mark could this mean that the developers have started monthly calenders? . January 1st, 2012 'First Blood of 2012' The first league win of 2012 goes to Hyenas. This gives them the double as they won last week's Christmas season. The winning time was just under an hour. Not surprisingly there were only 3 guilds on maximum points going into Sunday. Along with them were AweSumTastic and Varangian Guard who are still battling it out for 2nd place (as of 45 minutes after the top spot was taken) '(Christmas) Holiday Calander Ends today' Just a brief word to say that this ends today. If you fail to complete it by the start of Monday (Kano/Apps time, GMT-8) you will lose out on cash, XP and the Kano Blade 182/60, one of the most powerful weapons in Viking Clan. If you are just a few doors away from completetion, in this case, I would recommend you spend the Favor points to finish it. The blade would certainly sell for 25 favor points so it would be a considerable saving coupled with the fact that you get the cash and XP as well. While I am here I would just like to take this opportunity to wish a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all our readers and contributors. December 28th, 2011 'Daily Gamer Points Finally Pay Off' There is now a reason for getting your Gamer points in. You now get an XP reward boost based on your level, Gamer points acquired and (for guild members) your guild's finishing position. Those not in a guild also recieve an reward for acquiring Gamer points. While this is a welcome addition for everyone members of the top guilds are still not satisfied as It could be argued that there is still no actual reward for members of the guild who take the top spots on the leaderboard as was promised when guilds were first intoduced. December 27th, 2011 'Better Than You Thought' According to reports this happened between 4 - 6 weeks ago but as I have only just noticed I shall include it here. It seem that the developers have been doing a few item upgrades. Older favor point purchases and some Calender completion drops have had their stats. upgraded. They now have an additional 30 attack and 30 defence. For example the old Christmas Elf has gone up from 55 attack/75 defence to 85 attack/105 defence. So if you've been wondering why you've been winning more battles recently this may be a factor in your success. December 25th, 2011 'Calender Calamity' Anyone hoping to get a little boost from the Holiday Calender earlier today were faced with disappointment as this feature disappeared for several hours. Viking Clan was not the only Kano/Apps game to suffer this fate and while it has now been restored no explanation was given for it's original disappearance. 'Christmas Leaderboard Toppers' The Hyenas take the top spot for the Christmas number one of 2011. They were unopposed going into Sunday morning when the last member of HELS Defenders Of Helheim failed to show up by the reset. The Hyenas are the most successful guild in Viking Clan history. This is the 23rd, No.1 win they have achieved and since their inception they have never fallen out of the top 50. December 17th, 2011 'This Far and no Further' Looks like there has been a slight tweak to the maximum damage feature of boss attacks. Before you could do more damage than the originator specified but once you had gon over you could do no more. Now it will not go 1 point over the limit set, no matter how much stamina you use. December 14th, 2011 'We Finally Have Stamina Boosts' The long anticipated Stamina Boost is finally with us. The boosts are recieved and used in a similar fashion to Energy Boosts except that while an Energy Boost adds 100% of maximum Energy the new Stamina Boost is restricted to 75%. December 13th, 2011 'Update to Guild Page' The guild page now has been given an update. The main changes are that members table now runs the full width of the game area and the tropy case has been reduced to a single row. It does not look like any new information has been added for the ordinary member. Additional member stats. have been added for leaders and officers. 'New Minimum Damage Display for Boss Attacks' Boss attack pages now sport a new minimum damage readout. Hopefully this will be converted to a graphical display in the future but for now it is a welcome addition for those who set out to collect minimum damage drops. December 12th, 2011 'The Viking Clan Wiki has a new Administrator.' Hi. I'm Fablanta I am a new a newcomer to the world of wiki's but a long time player of the game. That is why the layout may be a bit chaotic but, hopefully, the content will be sound. I would like this to be the number one place to come to for Viking Clan help (well after Kano/Apps forums). Any contributions you would like to make would be welcome along with comments and suggestions. December 11th, 2011 'Season Winners' Congratulations to Varangian Guard for winning the current season. It started off as an 8-way tie but in the end it came down to 3 teams with one missing player. The winning time was about 75 minutes. They have been in the top ten, on 40 previous occasions but this is their first time they have managed to secure the number one spot. December 10th, 2011 'Hail the Norns ' The newest Viking Clan boss was unleashed on the world today. Called the Norns (See here for an explaination of the name) it found in the Vingold - Godly Trials land so it is only directly accessable by few high level players. Details of it's drops can be found on the Bosses page. . December 7th, 2011 'Death of a Database' Today at around 3 am Pacific Time the Viking Clan database came screeching to a halt. What would usually happen in these circumstances is that an auto-alert system would route a call through to the cell/mobile phones of selected staff members but for some reason, on this occasion, that system failed. It was only when a developer arrived back at the office at 7:45 am the next morning that the crash was discovered (seems like none of the developers have friends who play Viking Clan in the small hours of the morning). Category:Bosses Category:Gifts Category:Gifts